Halo Wars: Soldier's Requiem
by Killermaverick
Summary: Harvest was finally reclaimed. But one soldier doesn't get to stay for long, as fate has different plans for him. Narutoxhalo crossover.
1. Landing

MS: Hey guys, MS here!! Yeah, don't worry, the Reason is still going on. Aside from that, here's my new story.

Zoe: Dude!! You still have several more to finish!!!

MS: I do?

Zoe: (pulls out list from pocket.)

MS: Huh. It's not that bad.

Zoe: (takes off rubber band as list literally goes off for miles)

MS: (O.o) Oh.

Zoe: (tapping foot)

MS: Uh, well, you see, uh, LOOK, A MAGIC FAIRY!!!!

Zoe: Navi?! (turns around to find nothing, then turns around to see that MS has ran off)

Zoe: Ugh, that MS.....he makes me so mad!!!!(growls then sighs) Anyway, MS doesn't own Halo Wars, whic he loves to death. -_-;, or Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Liutenant Chris' POV)

_Well, we did it, we have finally taken back Contact Harvest._

_It was difficult, but we succeeded in liberating it._

_But was it worth it?_

_I fought on that planet, and I have seen many soldiers die._

_I know this is common amongst war, but during times when i'm not fighting, I think of the fallen,_

_about their families, their friends, their loved ones,_

_those whom will never see the ones that went into this war......_

_no....this hell..._

_Sure, I act like it doesn't affect me,_

_but in truth, the pain's worse than a bullet through the heart._

_Is there any way to end this war? Without the ahnialation of the other?_

_Is there any hope of peace?_

_I know the Covenant started this whole mess. But we were at fault too, considering the mishap at the negotiations._

_Poor Osmose. Rest in peace old friend._

_People often consider it an honor to be a Spartan._

_I'm one now, and I'd rather be a normal human than this._

_Sure, we're like super heroes, what with the strength, speed and all,_

_but we forget several things at the same time during training._

_Friends, fun, optimism, happiness, social interaction, _

_love._

_All of these things are forgotten, but we consider each other as family._

_However, since my entire group was killed in a mission, I couldn't bear being a Spartan anymore, and was demoted to ODST._

_But even then, Spartan's power still runs through my veins._

_I thought that by not being a Spartan anymore, I would see so much less bloodshed._

_But I was wrong._

_Once again, I ask, is there a way to end this war without the extinction of one side?_

_Is there any hope?_

_Heh, I probably shouldn't be thinking these things._

_What I should be thinking now is how to survive,_

_once I land,_

_feet first into Hell....................._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halo Wars**

**Soldier's Requiem**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toposphere of Contact Harvest**

**June 6, 2531**

Chris felt the inside of his pod rumble as he was falling towards the icy mountains of Contact Harvest. In a few minutes, he felt a final rumble, indicating that he has landed. In less than a minute, he grabbed his battle rifle and magnum, and opened the pod. Despite having his battle armor on, he could still feel the cold temperatures of the mountain as he stepped out. He ignored them, however, as he ran in a pace towards his objective. In a matter of moments, he stopped in his tracks, then looked around. There were three signatures very close to him. It was difficult to tell, however, as the snowstorm was making it hard to see them. Realizing it would be impossible to tell on instinct alone, he activated a switch icon on his helmet as three lights, indicating his teammates, flickered in his visor. The system would try and match with the systems of the other signatures.

If they were green, they would be allies.

If they were red, he would pop a cap in each of their skulls.

After a minute, all three of the lights flickered green. Sighing in relief, he then hit a switch on his glove, which would send a beacon to the other targets. He knew they were just as blind as he is. As soon as they got the message, they all stood up, and Chris walked towards them. The troop with a sniper rifle holstered over his back walked towards him. "Heh, good to see you, man. Thought you didn't make it." Chris merely walked passed him. "Merely had a delay on the Spirit of Fire."

Chris' group, or team Omega as they were called, was special in a way, because all four of them were different races. They were each disgusted with racism, and decided to join as a group. They thought of this as a symbol to other people, saying that despite looking different, they were all humans.

A symbol of Unity, in other words.

Liutenant Chris himself held the slot for a Caucasian of the group, and was the experienced short-to-medium range combatant of the group, even though he was slightly skilled in being a sniper.

Staff Sergeant Samuel, the African-American of the group, was a long-time friend Chris. He handled heavy weaponry of the group, and is the group sniper.

Sergeant 2nd class Wong, the Asian, was the group driver and pilot, despite people's racist beliefs, and was experienced in melee-weapon combat.

Sergeant 2nd class Pablo, the Hispanic of the group, was the explosive expert, and medic.

As soon as they checked their equipment, Chris gave the order to move.

The group traveled through the snow region for several hours, not once stopping for rest. Because it was incredibly cold, they kept moving to keep body heat, to keep warm, and to prevent hypothermia. Soon enough, they came to a small plateau. Chris used a two-fingered moving gesture, to which Samuel complied by going at the end and getting into a sniper position. Quickly, Samuel looked into the scope, and saw a small base just a few hundred clicks to their position. Samuel gave confirmation of the base, and then Chris made a map of the area.

The group's objective was a bit complicated. Some POWs captured by the UNSC explained that there was a small outpost in the mountanious region of the planet, and it was going to receive POW's themselves, who were stopping by for stacking up supplies for a long trip.

One of these POWs was suspected of being Proffesor Anders, the colony's top scientist.

The group was to break into the base at the time of the ship's arrival, sneak on board, get to the hangar with the POWs, and hold out until a pelican came in for the rescue. This would seem simple enough, but there was much more to be done for this mission. In order for them to locate the passengers, they will have to sneak into the security room. For them to free the prisoners, they would have to kill a guard for a security pass. In order to get the field open for the pelican, they would have to override the system lock.

Just another mission for team Omega.

After their short briefing, they all then continued close to the base. As they were a few clicks away, Chris gave them a signal, asking if they were ready. As soon as he got three green lights, he issued the order to move out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew!! I'm bushed. (sits down) Man, Zoe needs to chill. Sure, i'm a bit late on continuing some stories, but I got them handled. Geez, it's like she's trying to kill me.

Everyone: O.o

MS: She's right behind me isn't she?

Zoe: (Hits MS over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out) (bleep)hole. Any way, hoped you liked it, blah blah blah, please R&R, blah blah blah, goodbye. (leaves story)


	2. Unwanted Guests

MS: Hey guys, MS here!! Yeah, here's the next chapter to my story. Yeah, I got 'somewhat' positive reviews about it, so here ya go!!.....(grumbles) Seriously, what is everyone's problem with Halo? It rocks!! And I like the story. So everyone going on and on and on about how bad it is, please, shut up. We get what you're saying.

(note: I forgot to mention this, but if you're not understanding some of this, you'll have to read Halo:Contact Harvest for the information.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four troops hid along the supply crates near the facility. They weren't large individually, but provided excellent cover stacked together. "Samuel, report." Chris ordered. Samuel slightly peeked to the side of the crates. Two Tangos 11 meters from here: Grunts, minor, equipped with plasma pistols. A jackal sniper another 30 meters from here. Equipped with a beam rifle. Better be careful." Samuel said. "Alright, get ready." Chris said. "Wong, pull the prank." Wong smiled as he pressed a switch, and then suddenly, very loud music played over on the other side of the base.

(30 minutes earlier)

"Man, when are we gonna start?! I wanna get in the action!" Wong said. "Just wait, soldier. War is not something to rush into." Chris said as he looked over the area. Suddenly, something caught his eye. "Samuel, scope." "Roger that." Samuel pulled out his scope and zoomed in on the target. It was a bit unclear, but Samuel was able to see a human-shaped figure blinking a flashlight. "Well?" Chris asked. Samuel smiled and turned to his friends. "That's the signal from Delta squad. They set up the radio." Chris got up, battle rifle pulled off his shoulder. "Alright everyone, move out."

(Back to reality)

The plan worked like a charm. The jackal quickly turned to the side to see where the noise was, and the grunts ran inside, screaming and shutting the door behind them. Taking this chance, Chris crept quickly and quietly towards the jackal. The jackal looked uneasilly towards the area where the sound came from, then decided it was probably just one of the grunts screwing with one of the human's devices they salvaged from the ship they attacked. Sighing, the creature turned around, only to come face-to-face with a handgun with a silencer. "Lights out." Chris said as he pulled the trigger. The creature fell over to its side, purple blood oozing out of the hole from its forehead. Chris knelt down, and picked up the prey's rifle.

"Awesome." He then holstered his magnum as he held onto the rifle. Grabbing his flashlight, he flickered it to his teammates. Quickly, the troops hustled over to the door. "Wong, splice the system." Chris said. The soldier complied by whacking the panel open and re-wiring the circuits. In no more than 2 minutes, the system let out a final spark, and the doors opened. Quickly, the four troopers moved in. They were led into a large chamber-like room that was streaming with Covenant. The most noticeable thing of the room was a giant ring-like structure attached to the ground (to all of the Stargate fans, whom, I'm sorry to say, i'm not one of, it's similiar to that gate).

Luckily, there were plenty of hiding spots to exploit, and the team had no trouble finding a good spot. However, their spot was not going to be good for a while, due to Covenant going all around the room. With a quick eye, Pedro found a door right behind them. He signaled Chris, via sign language, pointing to the room. Chris nodded, and ordered the troops to retreat into the room. quickly, they rushed, and managed to get in just as the door closed, and as two elites passed by. Quickly, they hid behind a large console before they could be spotted. The room they were in seemed to be the security room, as it had a large computer with a large screen with smaller screens attached to it. And, luckily, there only seemed to be a single jackal. Suddenly, the door opened, and the troops had to quickly hide on the other side of the console. The other jackal coming out of it looked to their direction, but, luckily, let it be, thinking it was its imagination.

The first jackal in the room nodded as it left the room, switching shifts. As the new jackal was heading towards the computer, two hands reached out and grabbed it. The creature could be heard struggling. In a second, however, a sickening snap was heard, and the struggling stopped. Quickly, three of the troops headed towards the console as Chris hid the body in a large, but unnoticeable space. Wong quickly grabbed a large device from his back, and, in a few moments, wired it into the computer, bypassing any passwords, and translating it to english on the small device. "Look up where the prisoners are." Chris said. "Yes sir." Wong searched until he found the section, "map" He selected it, and a small map came up. "According to this," he said, "The base is separated into three sections. The first section," He pointed towards the section above ground,"is where we are, as well as that large machine. The second section," he pointed to a location underground,"is where they hold all of the supplies, weapons, ammo, etc. The last section," he pointed even further underground,"is where they hold all of the prisoners. A.K.A., our targets."

Chris nodded for a moment. "How do we get down there?" Wong selected a few long shafts on the map as they were enlarged. "Well, first off, I have to say our first idea is slightly scrapped. But anyway, to the current plan. According to this, there should be 5 separate elevators. 4 small elevators, and one big one, probably for bringing up supplies. From my best options, we should sneak into one of the smaller elevators to avoid detection. Then, once we free the prisoners, an hopefully Anders, we should set up a decoy signal to alert the Covenant. That will hopefully buy us time as we use the larger elevator to transport the prisoners, judging by the number we may need to rescue. And judging by the base," he said," it wouldn't be suitable to request pickup. Our best choice is to commandeer a few of their seraphs. That should help us transport all of the prisoners, including us, out of here before they can get to us." Chris was still skeptical. "What if a few stay behind in this room once we leave?" Wong waved it off. "Meh, i'll just use this voice synthesizer to fool the guards into thinking we're just a few transports taking off to another outpost."

Chris was now done asking about the plan. Still, one thing lingered in his mind. "What about that large machine?" He asked. Wong went deeper into the system. "Well, let's see. Ah! Here's something! Just got to bypass the password system, and..." Wong was momentarily stunned. "..Dear Lord..." "What?!" Wong fumbled a bit. "A-according to this, that machine out there is an experimental device their going to use to, you're not gonna believe this, connect to different dimensions." Chris was taken aback. "Is that possible?!" "I dunno. But if it is, we'll be in a whole lot more trouble if they find some friends." Chris thought for a moment. "What's the current status of the device?" ""According to this, that out there is the prototype. Fortunately, the plans to the machine are only located here. So here's what I suggest: We set our backup charges, we leave the base, we activate the charges-" "Base goes byebye, hahah!" Pedro said, chuckling. Chris smiled at his friend's humor. "Alright, add this to the main objective: destroy the base at all costs." Pedro looked hopefully at Chris. "So does this mean I can make something blow up?" "Oh, yes, my friend. Blow up big-time."

-----------------------------------------

MS: Yeah, sorry the story's small so far, but i'm kinda grounded right now, until the end of the school year, so the chapters might be a little small for a while. But don't worry, i'll try to include the Naruto part in the next chapter. Well, c'ya!!


End file.
